prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 4, 2014 NXT results
The December 4, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 23, 2014. Summary With just seven days left before WWE NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, tensions are higher than ever in NXT. Before their highly anticipated NXT Championship Match, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn stood face-to-face in the middle of the ring. What happened that left the NXT Universe stunned? Before she takes on Sasha Banks next Thursday, Charlotte warmed up with a brief bout against a local competitor. The NXT Women's Champion looked impressive, picking up the quick victory after hitting Natural Selection. After the bout, Sasha Banks came out to taunt the champion, until an injured Bayley arrived to stand up to her antagonist. Unfortunately, The Boss attacked Bayley's injured knee, sending Charlotte into a rage. The champion carried her challenger back into the ring and appeared to have the upper hand, only for Becky Lynch to distract her, which allowed Sasha to hit Charlotte with a lungblower and stand tall with the NXT Women's Championship in hand. Will The Boss be able to give a repeat performance at TakeOver: R Evolution? After premiering another silent film where they mocked NXT Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons, Aiden English & Simon Gotch set out to show Kalisto & Sin Cara what they're in for when they clash next Thursday. Though Blake & Murphy took control early with their impressive power, The Vaudevillians used their ruthlessness to take control and cut the ring in half. While Blake & Murphy put up a good fight, the No. 1 contenders walked out with a big victory before TakeOver, winning the match after clobbering Murphy with the Whirling Dervish. Bull Dempsey wasted no time in demolishing his competition this week. The “New York Nightmare” steamrolled over Elias Samson, finishing him off with a top rope headbutt to claim victory in devastating fashion. Bull backed up the ramp and into darkness as the imposing Baron Corbin approached ring, blowing by Dempsey without even glancing at The Wrecking Ball. With Dempsey watching intently from the ramp, Corbin put Steve Cutler away with End of Days. The NXT Universe timed The Lone Wolf's victory at an amazing 13 seconds! NXT GM William Regal placed Tyler Breeze into this bout after he could not find the missing Marcus Louis for a rematch against Prince Pretty. Itami and Bálor looked like a well-oiled machine, in the opening moments of the match, until Kidd and Breeze used dirty tactics to take over. The makeshift team of Breeze & Kidd worked well together, until Bálor got back on the attack with a surprise soccer kick and tagged in Itami. While Kidd occupied his partner, Bálor hit Breeze with a double stomp off the top rope, setting up Prince Pretty for a devastating kick by Itami that gave their team the win. After the bout, Bálor told The Ascension to be ready for their battle at TakeOver: R Evolution, because he's bringing something they've never seen before. Before their match TakeOver, NXT Champion Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn confronted each other inside the ring. The champion explained his motives since TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, saying that everything he's done is with one goal in mind — keeping the NXT Title. He went on to add that his friend and challenger is “too nice” to do whatever it takes. A furious Zayn lashed out at Neville, saying that he didn't deserve to be treated like a kid and that he is capable of making his own decisions — including his vow to leave if he doesn't win the title. Neville backtracked and offered his hand in respect. Zayn finally went over the edge, declaring that this wasn't about respect anymore and slapping Neville in the face. A conflicted Zayn then stated that he would be leaving Orlando with the NXT Championship next week. Will Zayn back up his promise? Find out next Thursday at TakeOver: R Evolution! Results ; ; *Charlotte defeated Mia Yim (0:50) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy (4:05) *Bull Dempsey defeated Elias Sampson (0:20) *Baron Corbin defeated Steve Cutler (0:10) *Hideo Itami & Finn Balor defeated Tyler Breeze & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) (7:00) Image Gallery NXT_252_Photo_001.jpg NXT_252_Photo_002.jpg NXT_252_Photo_004.jpg NXT_252_Photo_006.jpg NXT_252_Photo_007.jpg NXT_252_Photo_008.jpg NXT_252_Photo_011.jpg NXT_252_Photo_012.jpg NXT_252_Photo_014.jpg NXT_252_Photo_015.jpg NXT_252_Photo_016.jpg NXT_252_Photo_017.jpg NXT_252_Photo_018.jpg NXT_252_Photo_019.jpg NXT_252_Photo_020.jpg NXT_252_Photo_021.jpg NXT_252_Photo_022.jpg NXT_252_Photo_023.jpg NXT_252_Photo_024.jpg NXT_252_Photo_025.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #126 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #252 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events